


A Long Ass Day

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2020 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-Bane is TIRED, Clave Politics, Clave bigotry, Cuddling, Fluff, Grumpy Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane is the best husband, cuteness, domestic husbands, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec has a long day, and Magnus makes it much better with cuddles.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016725
Comments: 12
Kudos: 261





	A Long Ass Day

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompted: Heard you were accepting prompts for Alec’s bday weekend! Nothing specific just domestic Malec being their normal fluffy selves. Maybe grumpy Alec demanding cuddles because that’s always been a head canon of mine :) thank you!!
> 
> OH MY GOD I NEED GRUMPY ALEC LIKE I NEED AIR. ALWAYS. 
> 
> Twitter voted that the stand-alone fics come first - so prepare for some updates!!

  
Alec sighed. 

  
For the fifth time. In less than ten minutes. 

  
“The Downworlders are getting too uppity-”

  
“They’re not uppity,” Alec cut in, for what felt like the fifth or sixth time in the last twenty minutes. "They are asking to be allowed to police their own when we have caught them doing something they should not.“ 

  
Clifton Pangborn sneered at Alec Lightwood. "And how do we know that they will even begin to-”

  
Alec fought the urge to sigh again. "They’ve offered to tell us the outcomes so we can follow up if need be,“ he repeated, cutting Pangborn off before he could really get started. 

  
"What you’re saying,” Alice Lovelace said, looking to Alec Lightwood. "Is that you’ll actually trust them to persecute their own people?“ 

  
Alec stared her down. "They already do. In fact, most of them have structures better than ours in place for policing themselves internally.” 

  
“There’s no proof of that!” Pangborn shouted. "The wolves are little more than animals and you expect me to-“

  
Alec stood up, slamming his hands down on the desk, silencing the entire room in an instant. "May I remind the chamber,” he snarled, looking around the room. "That we are not to refer to any Downworlder as an animal, or beneath us. The Nephilim have done nothing but subjugate these people for centuries, and they are asking for a very simple request. There is no reason, whatsoever, that we have for denying them.“ 

  
"We have kept the peace for centuries!” 

  
Alec turned to look at the other Council member who had spoken up and glared at her until she sat back down. "Do you call Valentine keeping the peace? Or the Circle?“ 

  
Pangborn scoffed. "Those are hardly-” 

  
“There is not,” Alec said, his voice lowering to a deadly growl. "A single member in this entire council who does not have a family member who was not involved in the Circle in some way. And I include myself, wholeheartedly, in that statement.“ 

  
Silence echoed around all of them and Alec let out a heavy breath. "Let’s adjourn for today. Tomorrow, we’ll come back and discuss the proposal the vampire clans have made in further detail with Raphael Santiago. He can explain.” There was a quick rap of a gavel and the Council members were filing out of the chamber. 

  
Aline stepped up next to Alec and gave his arm a squeeze. "You okay?“ 

  
"I’m tired,” Alec admitted, closing his eyes. "I want to sleep for about ten hours, but I’ll be lucky if I get three.“ 

  
"Well, good for you then, that I’m ordering you to take the rest of the night off. Your portal out of Alicante is waiting outside the chambers,” Aline said, smiling at him. "Take the night off, spend the time with Magnus, relax.“ 

  
Alec breathed out hard. That sounded like heaven. "What poor warlock did you coerce into waiting around for me?” 

  
“I’m not poor by any stretch of the imagination, Alexander,” Magnus called, stepping into the council room with a flourish. "Now, come, your husband is demanding to take you home.“ 

  
The sight of Magnus instantly relaxed him and Alec hurried out of his council seat over to where he was standing. "Let’s go home,” he agreed, breathing out hard. _“Please.”_

  
“Your wish is my command, Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling and summoning a portal for them. He stepped into the loft and brought Alec through with him, watching him sag in relief. "Long day, darling?“ 

  
Alec kicked off his shoes and hung up his stele and his holster and blade and then turned to look at Magnus. Magnus, who was still standing in the middle of the room, watching him worriedly, that little wrinkle in the middle of his brows that he hated with an endless amount of passion. Alec smiled at him and stepped closer, hunching his shoulders and leaning into the warm embrace of Magnus’ arms. 

  
"The worst,” Alec whispered after Magnus had hugged him tight and pulled him close, letting him sag like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He breathed out slowly, letting Magnus take some of his weight as he took all the comfort his husband could offer him. "Fucking felt like I was fighting with everyone, and things shouldn’t be this hard, and this difficult, after Valentine, after everything, but they still are and-“

  
"Shhhhh,” Magnus soothed, combing his fingers through Alec’s hair. "It’s okay darling. Those days are going to happen, as you and I well know. I have no doubt that it went much better than it feels right now.“ 

  
Alec wanted to agree, he did, but fuck, he still hated this. Hated all of it. Though, when Magnus carefully changed their clothes into the soft cotton of their favorite loungewear and brought them to the couch where he could curl up and bury his face against Magnus’ neck, he was certain that he had never loved his husband more. "I love you,” he mumbled. 

  
“I love you too,” Magnus whispered, combing his fingers through Alec’s hair as he started to slowly relax, no matter how hard Alec was clinging onto him at the moment. "I’ve got you. Just relax, love. You don’t need to think about anything while you’re here.“ 

  
Alec made a small grumpy noise in the back of his throat. "I want to think about you,” he mumbled. "You’re always the best thing to think about.“ 

  
Magnus smiled and started to hum a quiet lullaby to Alexander, even as he kept massaging his scalp gently. "I am flattered, Alexander, but I think right now all you need to think about is how comfortable you are and just enjoy that.” 

  
Alec grunted against his shoulder and Magnus smiled again. It only took another few minutes of quiet humming and gentle stroking of his hair before Alec was snoring against him, exhaustion catching up with him. Every part of the Accords rewrite was weighing heavily on them both, but he was one of the only ones who saw the physical toll it was taking on Alec. 

  
Magnus soothed the aches and pains from Alec’s shoulders, the cramped muscles in his hands, and the headache that was lurking from the stress his neck carried. His magic washed over Alec in gentle wave after gentle wave as Alec snored against his shoulder. Alec wrinkled his nose, almost as though he disapproved of the magic in his sleep and Magnus couldn’t help grinning. 

  
“Rest love, I’m going to take care of you,” he promised, closing his eyes as he focused on doing exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server to hangout with me and others! -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
